black sheep
by lakotalovesanime
Summary: what happens when jacks past comes back to haunt him? super sucky summary ,sorry guys. AU jackrabbit , blackice .will have super smut and fluff in later chapters .all characters are human
1. black sheep

hi guys so this is mt first rotg fanfic ,so dont go too hard on me. r and r greatly appreciated. warning there will be lots of boy on boy beetween aster and jack and jack and pitch.

* * *

Steady footsteps echoed through the large school hallways, the sound creating the feeling of utter loneliness .though the teen was alone in the hall ,he knew very well he was being watched .mumbling to himself about being late again , he opened the large door that read students stared at the white haired boy .

"thank you mr. frost for showing up to class." A burly man with a heavy white beard said gruffly.

"looks like the damn show pony finally arrived ."

jack twisted his head in the direction of the Australian accent. Sitting in the very back was a teen with light silver hair brushing across his collar bone and sparkling forest green eyes. He dressed in khaki skinny jeans and a loose grey and white shirt with tribal print .

"the hell are you talking about ,you damn kangaroo?" he shot back ,blue eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"you ,you damn snowflake." The teen put bluntly . jack stared the kid down. God he hated aster ! the stupid guy always liked to fuck with him. Slowly he made his way to his seat next to the stupid kangaroo.

Soon class started and jack slowly got into the feeling of the day. Like always he got out of English then to advanced art ,next to math ,then science ,lunch and then finally history. Soon the final bell rang and jack jumped out of his seat and out the door .

He began his walk to his apartment ,enjoying the cold weather crawling across his skin. Putting his headphones in to drown out the noise of idiotic teens trying to get into the cars and out of school ,his mind began to wander about the weekend in front of him. Slowly he made his way through the streets , stopping at a few shops to pick up some groceries.

Cutting through a small alleyway ,jack saw a shadowy figure leaning against a wall .choosing to ignore the strange person ,the white haired teen attempted to worm his way through. Strong hands grasped jacks shoulder and spun him around.

" long time , jack ." a silky poisonous voice cut through the frigid air .deep amber eyes burned into sapphire ones ,causing the teen to cringe .

"what the hell are you doing here pitch ?" he said ,trying to pull out of the grasp.

"looking for you, my little ice fairy ." jack cringed at the pet name . "you really think you can get away from me little boy ? you really put me through allot trying to find you and all ." the words where a hidden threat that jack was far too aware of .

Slender fingers wrapped around the white haired teens creamy neck ,pulling him closer to pitch. gently they caressed his flesh , daftly mapping out small patterns on his throat. A small whimper escaped the youngers lips ,making the dark man chuckle .

" ahh ,I have missed that sweet sound ." pitched sighed ,then slammed the boy into the hard wall.

Jack groaned as he heard his head crack against the bricks ,his sight blurring .he felt a sharp pain in his ribs as pitch began kicking him over and over again. Jack felt his body slipping into unconsciousness . right before he let himself close his eyes , the dark man stood above him , a sinister grin on his face.

"sweet dreams jack ,I will see you soon." And with those words the pale teen let himself slip into darkness.

* * *

i hope you guys liked it


	2. the apartment

Blue eyes opened slowly as light began creeping into the small room. A pounding in the back of jacks head reminded him of his encounter, making him jump out of the warm bed. The room he occupied was unfamiliar but somehow settling. Slowly he crept to door and opened it, revealing a tidy apartment. Sitting along a small bar on a stool was the stupid kangaroo.

"finally you wake up snow flake." aster said, glancing at him sideways. Baffled and slightly pissed, the pale teen opened his mouth to speak. "how the hell did i end up here ?!"he demanded.

The Australian turned to face jack.

"i was walking home from work and saw you in an ally ,it being freezin an all i brought ya here mate." The younger studied the others green eyes for a second, making sure he was being truthful.

"want to tell me what happened to ya?"aster stood in front of the smaller boy, looking into his eyes.

Jack huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly."i need to get home." he said plainly. The gray haired teen sighed , knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"fine, but I'm walking ya." jack looked up at the taller boy "why are you being nice?" his voice was filled with suspicion.

"nobody is that mean, snow flake. You might be an annoying show pony, but i ain't no heartless person to let ya sleep in the snow, and by the looks of it, you had gotten yourself into something that got you in the ally like that." he saw the pale teens eyes flash for a second.

"fine then." he mumbled, leading the way outside into a bright, snowy morning.

The walk to jacks place was silent and fast, with aster bundled up in several layers with jack in only a hoody. Getting to his door , the white haired boy felt something Strange gnawing at the pit of his stomach. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside, aster right at his heels.

The living room, once a proudly semi tidy room, stood in shambles. Glass scattered around the room from the tv made it impossible to go anywhere. Bottles, plates, and other objects laid broken across the apartment. tagging in black paint stated jacks growing fear. "you are mine" underneath was a black stallion , pitches logo. Slowly, the teen sank to his knees in disbelief, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

A strong hand fell onto his shoulder , assuring him he wasn't alone. Aster stood there, concern present in his eyes. For a moment the silver haired teen felt a strange surge of rage.

"looks like you've gotten into something mate. I don't know what it is, but i do know that you need to get out of this place" He spoke softly, kneeling down to jacks level.

"i have nowhere to go."he sobbed gently into his hands, not caring about the kangaroo seeing him like this.

"well mate, you might not like it, but you can always come stay with me."


End file.
